Want to hold my hand?
by Neon-Storm123
Summary: Frerard- Gerard is new to pre-school and Frank continuously tries to befriend him


Lil' Chem

Gerard gripped his mother's hand tightly and looked up to her with eyes glossy from tears, "Do I have to, mommy?" He said with a sniffle, wiping his eyes with his coat sleeve before gripping his hand tighter around his mother's hand.

"Yes, dear, you have to. Go along now, scoot it." His mother said sweetly.

"No…" Gerard whined, tightening his grip on his mom's hand.

Mrs. Way sighed and looked down at her son, "Oh, come on, babe? For me?"

Gerard pulled his eyebrows together into a pout, new tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "But-"

"Hello!" Gerard looked over at who had interrupted him. The kid was short with a black fringe that turned into a short Mohawk at the back of his head; the sides of his head cut close to the scalp and dyed dark red. He was wearing torn, black, tight jeans that were pushed up on the top of his black skate-shoes, and a black shirt that read "The Misfits" on the front in etched grey, spiked letters. He had cute hazel-olive green eyes and a perfect, small nose. Gerard didn't respond to the kid.

"I'm Frank! But you can call me Frankie!" The short kid yipped cheerfully to Gerard, outstretching a hand to him.

Gerard hadn't realized that his mom had released his hand and had walked away until he tried to squeeze her hand again in fear.

Frank smiled sweetly, "Do you want to hold a hand?… You could hold mine!... if-if you want to."

Gerard stared at Frank's outstretched hand, his lips parted slightly and his eyes wide. He knew he was on the verge of crying yet again so he shook his head and walked away quickly leaving the short punk kid behind to wonder what he did wrong.

Halfway through the day Gerard had a lunch break and recess. Gerard stood in the lunch line behind a boy with an afro and in front Frank.

Gerard was startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head back quickly and stared at the boy behind him for a second silently.

Without saying a word, Frank outstretched his hand and grinned with all of his teeth. "Do you want to hold my hand?" He said as happy as any five year old could be. Gerard just stared for a moment then swiftly turned on his feet to face the puff of hair that was in front of his view.

Later they had nap time. The teacher rolled out some mats that the children could sleep on. Being that there weren't enough, each kid had a "nap buddy" to share a mat with. Frank laid down next to Gerard and rolled onto his side to face him, "Want to hold my hand?" Frank said pleasantly. Gerard glanced over at Frank for half a second then looked up at the ceiling.

Frank sat up and looked down at Gerard with his eyebrows furrowed, "Why do you hate me!" He demanded. Gerard stayed silent.

"Is it because my hair!"

Gerard didn't answer.

"Maybe my shirt! Or my pants!"

Gerard now decided to look into Frank's eyes, though still didn't speak.

"IS IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU'RE TOO CUTE FOR ME!"

Gerard's mouth opened slightly and he raised an eyebrow, "W-What-"

"THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT! YOU KNOW THAT I'M NEVER GOING TO BE CUTE LIKE YOU AND THAT IF YOU'RE CAUGHT HOLDING MY HAND YOU'LL BE EMBARRASSED TO BE WITH SOMEONE UGLY LIKE I AM!"

"Frank Iero! Settle down young man! Or you'll be in time out!" The teacher roared only to be ignored by Frank.

"THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT! YOU KNOW I'M UGLY AND YOU HATE ME FOR IT!"

"FRANK IERO! GO INTO THE CORNER NOW!" The teacher screamed.

Frank looked over at her and raised his eyebrows in the center, "P-pleas, no! I'll be goo-"

"Now young man!"

Frank let a tear fall as he stood up and walked over to the small plastic chair in the corner of the large room. Gerard stared at him for no more than three minutes, though to his young mind it felt like hours, then he glanced over to see the teacher had stopped paying attention.

Gerard stood up slowly and quietly and got on his knees besides Frank. Frank wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked over at Gerard without turning his head, "Are you here to make fun of-"

"Do you want to hold my hand, Frankie?"

Frank turned his head and stared innocently at Gerard's outstretched hand, then looked up at Gerard's face. He was smiling from ear to ear, his teeth showing brightly and his eyes sparkling with love. Slowly, Frank reached his hand up, let it hang for a moment, then dropped it into Gerard's welcoming hand.

Gerard gripped his hand.

Frank let a smile grow on his face.

Then, Gerard kissed the short punk boy with the pretty eyes on the cheek.


End file.
